The process for exchanging jaws in a lathe plate through traditional positioning methods (knurled or keyed) is known in the state of the art, however, the existence of a clearance between the parts makes it difficult to repeat the positioning of jaws with a precise concentricity and axial relationship between the machine-tool camshaft and the part that is held by the jaws.
In spite of the fact that such methods are used successfully in parts that do not require a fast jaw exchange time and high precision positioning, they are unsatisfactory when the existence of technological ground involved in huge lots of serial parts is required.
Thus it has been necessary a device that makes it possible to exchange jaws quickly in a lathe plate with a precise positioning and substantial reduction in the downtime of the machine-tool not attained in the present exchange process, thus providing greater efficiency and practicality.